Augmented reality is a real-time view of the world whose environmental presentations are augmented by computer-generated sensory input, such as sound, video, graphics, or GPS data. The augmentation facilitates the enhancement of one's present perception of reality by overlaying contents that are interactive. Augmentation is in semantic context with environmental elements, such as sports scores on a television during a game. With augmented reality, the information about the world of the user becomes interactive and can facilitate digital manipulation.